To love again
by tinjhi10
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji broke up ten years ago. Tezuka is a pro tennis player while Fuji is a model. Now, Lady Fate is playing with them. What happens when both returns to Japan and enroll their kids at the same school? Fluff TezukaxFuji.


"Ne Tezuka, what's your biggest dream?"

Tezuka merely stared at Fuji before letting out a soft sigh.

"To be a pro tennis player" Tezuka grunted in response. Fuji chuckled softly as he gazed at the sky. "You really love tennis more that anything in the world" he murmured.

Tezuka watched the tensai from the corner of his eye, he almost let out a smile at Fuji. He knew what the tensai had in mind and well, he simply wanted to play with Fuji's head for a bit.

Fuji's eyes snapped open when he felt himself being pulled by Tezuka into a tight embrace.

"And to spend my whole life with you" Tezuka muttered as he breathe in Fuji's scent. Fuji let out a soft laugh as he turned to face his lover.

"Mou Mitsu, I thought you'd rather choose tennis over me" Fuji pouted as he placed a chaste kiss on Tezuka's lips. Tezuka couldn't help but smile a bit. Despite his stoicness, he couldn't help but always feel happy when Fuji was around.

"Syusuke, right now, all I need is you" Tezuka said as he played with Fuji's brown locks.

Fuji felt himself blush and laugh.

"Mou Mitsu, you're so cute" Fuji laughed.

Tezuka glared at him and pulled Fuji's hair roughly. "Ouch!" Fuji whined then laughed at Tezuka's childishness.

"You're such a child when we're alone, no one would believe me when I told them you were such an affectionate lover" Fuji teased.

"Syusuke…" Tezuka warned. Fuji laughed some more and stopped as he gave Tezuka another chaste kiss. "You're so corny, but I do love you for it" Fuji smiled as he pulled Tezuka for another kiss, this time a longer one and Tezuka was happy to comply.

"I love you so much Mitsu" Fuji breathed out.

"I love you too…"

* * *

_Ten years later…._

_California, USA…_

"I'm sorry Tezuka san but I'm afraid your shoulder won't heal in five months, it's worse than ever, so I think it's better if you take a leave on the tournament" Dr. Clark announced.

"Ah. I guess I have no choice then" Tezuka replied.

"Yes, and you have to attend rehabilitation regularly for a faster recovery" Dr. Clark added.

Tezuka nodded in agreement as he held his shoulder softly.

"I'd like to go back to Japan during my leave, it has been a while since I last stayed there for long and I'm sure Shinji and Fay would like to spend time with their grandparents too" Tezuka decided.

"Ok, I'll call Dr. Suzuki and request his service, he's a good doctor in Japan" Dr. Clark agreed as he left the room.

"Are you sure about this Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka nodded as he gazed at the brunette in front of him. "Yes, I hope you're ok with it Kylie" Tezuka said softly.

"Of course I am. I'm going to be busy during those times anyway" Kylie replied.

"Thank you. I just want to show our children my hometown, I think I'd enroll them there for the time being" Tezuka suggested.

"Really? They'd like that, especially Fay, she loves everything Japanese" Kylie smiled.

"Ah, thank you very much for your understanding Kylie" Tezuka said.

Kylie smiled and gave Tezuka a soft kiss on his cheeks, "Just because we're divorced doesn't mean we have to hate each other Kunimitsu. Our marriage may not have survived but our friendship does" Kylie assured as she helped Tezuka stand up.

Tezuka smiled at her in appreciation.

He was really lucky to have been married to Kylie. She was beautiful, smart and very kind.

They met each other at a photo shoot in Australia. He was a well known pro tennis player and she was a famous model and things started out between them and after being together for two years they got married and had twins. Shinji and Fay.

But soon enough things started to fall apart and both came to the conclusion that it wasn't working out anymore and decided to divorce. But both had custody over the children.

"Daddy!"

Tezuka felt a smile crept on his face as two small hands wrapped around his legs.

"Daddy is it true? Are we going to see ojichan and obaachan?" Fay asked anxiously as she looked up expectantly at her dad.

"Yes angel, it's true. You and Shinji are getting enrolled there as well".

"Yey!" Fay giggled happily. Tezuka smiled at his daughter and looked at his son, his smile drop when he saw Shinji frowning.

"What's wrong Shinji?" Tezuka asked the small boy softly.

Shinji looked straight at his dad. "If we enroll there then we have to make new friends again and I'm sure we won't have real friends if they ever find out that you're our dad" Shinji explained.

Tezuka blinked at his son. For someone who was just about six years old this kid was really mature. It somewhat reminded him of himself when he was young.

"Don't worry Shinji, we'll use obaachan's maiden name so that no one will know about our family" Tezuka assured. The little boy soon smiled and nodded in agreement.

The four of them left the hospital and headed back to their apartment.

Once they got there Tezuka decided to call Oishi and tell him about the news.

"Hello, Oishi here" Oishi said

"Oishi, it's me, Tezuka" Tezuka replied.

"Ah, Tezuka! It's been a while how have you been?" Oishi asked warmly.

"I'm quite alright, although I injured my shoulder again" Tezuka muttered.

"What? Why? What happened?" Oishi asked worriedly. Sometimes Tezuka wondered why he bothered calling Oishi first to tell him about his injuries, the mother hen of Seigaku sure hadn't changed much.

"It's a long story Oishi, anyway… could you find a nice place for me and my children? I think we'll be staying for quite some time" Tezuka notified.

"Really? That's great! Sure. I'll go find one, the others will be thrilled to see you back" Oishi said happily.

"Ah, I'll be arriving in Japan in less than five days" Tezuka assumed.

"Ok, see you soon"

"Ah. Ja" and with that Tezuka hang up.

_The others will be thrilled to see you back._

Tezuka let out a soft sigh, he wondered how it would feel to be back in Japan again after being gone for so long. He missed his friends, his family and… _him._

Tezuka wondered how he was doing right now.

It had been ten years since he last spoke and saw Fuji Syusuke in person.

* * *

"Good work Fuji! It was really fun working with you!"

Fuji turned and smiled warmly at the photographer, "Thank you Mr. Lee, such a pity that the photo shoot with you is over, I enjoyed it a lot" Fuji bowed.

"Ah, but now you finally have time to relax, you've work non stop since last year" Mr. Lee acknowledged.

Fuji smiled softly, "Yeah, I intend to spend my break with my son Keichi, it's been a while since we had some quality time together"

"I understand you know some people won't believe you're married let alone have a son" Mr. Lee laughed softly.

True enough Fuji hadn't change much, physically he was still as gorgeous as he was before, maybe even more. He had a sense of allure that made any person stare at him.

"Ah, that's true, I've never married… Keichi's mother died when she gave birth to him" Fuji explained.

Mr. Lee merely nodded and didn't question him further.

"You deserve this break right now Fuji, you don't have to worry much, the next photo shoot will be in Okinawa so you have lots of time to spend with your son even after your break since you would be working in Japan"

"Thank you" Fuji smiled, he was glad that his next modeling assignment was in Japan, he could finally see his family again and he could spend quality time with his son. He was so excited to get home and tell Keichi about the good news.

When Fuji arrived at his apartment in Paris he was greeted by two small arms wrapping around his feet. He smiled broadly as he picked up the little boy.

"Welcome home!" the child giggled happily.

"I'm home" Fuji replied as he gave the little boy a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Did you miss daddy Keichi?" Fuji asked laughing as the little boy hugged him tightly.

"Uh-huh, I miss daddy so much, Aunt Sierra was no fun, she made me do so many boring stuffs" Keichi pouted cutely making Fuji laughed.

Keichi was like a miniature of him, although he inherited his mother's dark brown hair, he inherited his father's blue eyes and his smile. He got his happy-go-lucky kind of attitude from his mother and his father's sadistic traits as well as his tensai abilities.

"Keichi you little brat!" Sierra growled as she came out from the kitchen. Fuji merely smiled at her. Sierra was a friend he met in Paris, she was the one who watched over Keichi when he had work.

Keichi laughed as he held on to Fuji tighter.

"Sorry Sierra, please excuse him" Fuji smiled. Sierra 'hmpfed' at them. "Like father like son" she muttered but then smiled.

"Anyways Syusuke, I heard you finished your job here" Sierra began.

"Yes, I plan to go back to Japan as soon as possible, I've missed my family and friends and I also planned to enroll Keichi in one of the schools there so he can experience a normal life" Fuji replied as he gently put down his son. Keichi blinked as he let the words sink down to his brain.

"Wait dad, you mean we're going back to Japan and I'm gonna go to school?" Keichi asked bewildered. Fuji just nodded in reply.

Keichi suddenly became sullen. Fuji noticed the sudden change in his son's behavior, he knelt down to face the child. "What's wrong Keichi?"

"But daddy, if I go to school and they know that I'm your son then I won't be able to make real friends, they might just be friends with me because you're famous or something" Keichi replied.

Fuji blinked multiple times, for a kid who was just six years old his son sure thinks ahead of his time.

Fuji smiled at his son, "Nonsense, then we'll just go use my mom's maiden name so they won't know" Fuji winked.

Keichi then smiled happily as he hugged his dad again. "Yey! I finally get to see uncle Yuuta and aunt Yumiko and grandma and grandpa!" Keichi cheered happily.

"You sure will kiddo, now go take a bath first and we'll have dinner soon, I'm gonna cook your favorite spicy ramen" Fuji smiled. Keichi nodded energetically as he dashed back to his room.

"He sure is excited to get home" Fuji muttered happily, he had never seen his son so excited.

Sierra eyed her friend knowingly, "You know Syusuke, you might see _him_ there"

Fuji stopped his thought at her words. It was a possibility.

"Nah, I don't think so, Wimbledon is starting soon so it's impossible he might be there" Fuji replied.

Sierra was about to say something but chose to remain quiet, she didn't want to open old wounds.

"If that's your decision I'm fine with it" Sierra smiled.

"Thanks for everything Sierra, you've been a great friend" Fuji said warmly.

"Of course silly, you don't need to thank me, that's what friends are for right?" Sierra laughed.

"Well, I guess it's pretty late, I'll be going now, call me if you need me or before you go back to Japan ok?" Sierra said. Fuji nodded in agreement as he waved goodbye to her.

After she left he headed back to the kitchen and prepared food but his thoughts wandered on a certain tennis player. It had been ten years since he last saw and spoke to Tezuka personally.

He let out a soft smile as he remembered those deep hazel eyes that used to gaze at him lovingly, those strong arms that held him tightly. Fuji sighed as he recalled Tezuka's scent, then he remembered that day.

Fuji chopped the carrots harshly as he recalled the day when he and Tezuka broke up.

"Dad, are you ok?" Keichi asked worriedly as he watched his father mutilate the poor carrots.

Fuji blinked in surprise at his own actions as he let out an apologetic smile. "Sorry Keichi, dad was just spacing out" Fuji explained.

"What were you thinking of?" Keichi asked.

"I was thinking of a very cold ice block" Fuji smiled. _Well, Tezuka was an ice block before right?_

Keichi merely stared at his father and didn't bother to question his dad's thought, sometimes his dad was to weird to handle.

TBC………

**Waaaahhhhh.., I'm so happy I've finished the first chapter.., hehehe… I hope you guys like it. Please leave any comment or suggestion if you have one and reviews are very much appreciated..! hehehe… ^_^ They make my day so lalala... hahahaha... **

**Oh yeah, to those who reads One more chance, i'll be able to update soon too.., hehehe.. sorry if I'm taking time... ^_^ **


End file.
